


Oser

by Weddy



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy
Summary: Pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, Hal décide qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui d'oser, il est le plus vaillant des Green Lanterns, ce n'est pas un Speedster écarlate qui va l'effrayer, n'est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Noël & Hanoukka

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un compte ici et que j'ose écrire sur Hal et Barry, c'est génial et en même temps, hyper stressant ahah. Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir cliqué sur le lien qui mène jusqu'ici, vraiment, merci ! Ensuite, je vous invite à me laisser une petite remarque pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'écrit, ce qui est bien (très peu de choses), ce qui est mauvais (trop de choses ahah) ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je prend tout et ça serait très gentil de votre part ^^. Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture !

**-Tu es juif ?** Demanda Barry en montant dans les aigus, arrêtant la préparation de son lait de poule pour regarder son meilleur ami, appuyé de l'autre côté du comptoir.

 **-Bah, ouais. C'est si étonnant ?** Répondit Hal alors qu'il essayait de voler la bouteille de rhum.  
  
 **-Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on passe les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble, tu n'as jamais parler d'Hanoukka ! Et pas touches !**  
  
Le blond attrapa une cuillère en bois qui traînait par là et frappa la main bronzée qui se glissait vers la bouteille d'alcool.  
Le Green Lantern laissa un petit "aïe" passer entre ses dents, massant la zone rouge sur sa main, avant de tourner le dos à son ami, posant ses deux coudes sur le comptoir.  
  
 **-Mon père était chrétien, ma mère juive. Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce qu'on fêtes les deux fêtes en même temps. Mais quand il est mort, on a un peu tous abandonné l'idée de célébrer quoique ce soit.**  
  
 **-Mais tu fêtes Noël avec moi, pourquoi pas Hanoukka ?**  
  
Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour répondre. Et cette réponse ne convenait pas à Barry. Laissant tout en plan dans la cuisine, il fila prendre son manteau et le bombardier de Hal, puis vint se poster devant son ami, tout ça en moins d'une seconde.  
  
 **-Viens, on a des courses à faire !**  
  
 **-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais les magasins vont fermés ! Puis tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici, non ?** Demanda le brun, enfilant quand même sa précieuse veste.  
  
 **-Pour fêter Noël, pas Hanoukka !**  
  
 **-Barry, c'est pas important, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.**  
  
 **-Mais je veux le faire ! Alors, on y va !** Dit Barry, entraînant Hal dehors. **Puis, les magasins ne fermeront pas avant 19h, parce qu'on bosse, nous, à Central City.**  
  
 **-Et bien, nous, à Coast City, on profite de la vie!** Cria le Californien par dessus son épaule, montant dans la voiture pendentif que le Missourien fermait à la maison à clé, levant les yeux au ciel en souriant.

~

 **-Oh, regarde celui-là Hal !** Hurla presque Barry en faisant passer sa tête au dessus du rayon, avec à côté un pull en laine de la même couleur que le costume du Green Lantern, un petit renne au nez rouge tricoté dessus.

 **-Oui, j'ai vu. Aller, viens maintenant, je suis sûr qu'on est les derniers dans les magasins ! Et je suis prêt à parier que la vendeuse rêve de nous mettre dehors avec un coup de pied au cul pour pouvoir enfin fermer boutique.** Le brun se risqua à lancer un regard désolé à la pauvre jeune femme qui lui répondit avec un air ennuyée sur le visage, avachie sur son comptoir de caisse, tapotant régulièrement sur le bois avec ses ongles, énervée.

**-Mais, ils ont de si beaux pulls ! Je les veux tous !**

**-Tes goûts vestimentaire sont vraiment catastrophiques.** Dit Hal avec un petit rire, Barry est si mignon quand il est l'enfant, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie et son sourire! Bon sang, le Green Lantern savait que c'était une phrase de drague nulle, mais il avait l'impression qu'on avait pris toutes les étoiles de l'univers pour les mettre dans le sourire étincelant du blond.

 **-Pas catastrophiques, juste originaux !** Tenta de se défendre Flash, essayant de paraître énervé aux yeux de son meilleur ami, sans succès, le rire du brun le faisant fondre de bonheur. **Oh ! J'en ai trouvé deux parfaits !** S'écria Barry en affichant deux autres pulls, l'un vert, l'autre rouge -comme leur costume d'héro- avec un lustre à neuf branches de couleur ou cousu au milieu.

**-Même mon grand-père s'habillait mieux ! Ils sont ridicules ! Puis, je préfère les vestes.**

**-Harold Jordan, tu es officiellement devenu un tueur d'ambiance. On porte des pulls pour les fêtes, pas des vestes !** Dit le blond en répartissant les deux vêtements à la caisse, où la jeune vendeuse s'empressa de les compter, les mettre dans un sac et redonner le tout à Barry.

 **-Et toi, Bartholomew Henry Allen, tu es officiellement un tueur de style !** Répondit Hal en sortant de la boutique, levant la tête vers le ciel quand un flocon de neige vint sur son nez. Il neige !

Quand Flash sorti du magasin, il retrouva son ami entrain d'essayer de manger les flocons de neige, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de provisions frits dans l'huile d'olive. Coast City étant une ville côtière au Nord de la Californie, il y neige que très peu. Enfant, Hal et ses frères faisaient plus souvent des châteaux de sable que des bonhommes de neige. Alors quand il vient à Central City, ville du Missouri, où il neige plus fréquemment, le Green Lantern fait en sorte de rattraper le temps perdu en retombant en enfance.  
  
Barry s'amusa à regarder le brun jouer dans la neige tout en retournant à la voiture et s'autorisa même à utiliser ses pouvoirs de speedster pour prolonger son observation. Alors que tout se figeait dans le temps autour de lui, il regarda attentivement tout les signes de joie qui émanaient du Green Lantern; sa peau bronzée aux reflets d'or qui commençait à rougir à cause du froid, sur ses joues et le bout de son nez; ses cheveux bruns qui, petit à petit, ondulaient à cause de l'humidité dû aux flocons qui tombaient dans la tignasse; et ses yeux chocolats brillant de mille feux, comme des étoiles.  
  
Barry aurait voulu continuer à observer encore et encore mais entendre son ami pester parce qu'un flocon a atterri dans son œil est bien meilleur que de rester seul à regarder un monde figé. Le blond revint donc peu à peu dans la réalité, tout ce qui l'entourait reprenant vie et s'animant alors qu'il aidait Hal à mettre leurs courses dans la voiture.

~

**-Et ça, c'est?**

**-Des soufganiyots, ils sont fourrés à la confiture de framboise. J'en ai pris pendant que tu t'amusais à essayer tout les pulls.** Répondit Hal, légèrement énervé à cause du papier cadeau avec lequel il se battait depuis dix minutes. **Tu penses que Wally va se vexé si je lui offre son cadeau sans emballage?**

 **-Peut-être, tu sais à quel point il adore essayer de deviner les cadeaux. Tu lui enlèverais ce plaisir si tu n'emballes pas, correctement, ce ...manuel pour les nuls en drague ?!** **Sérieusement Hal ?!** Demanda Barry, laissant de côté la nourriture pour prendre le livre des mains de Green Lantern et s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

**\- Quoi ? C'est pour l'aider ! T'as déjà entendu comment il essaye de draguer Dick ? Il va jamais y arriver avec ses phrases clichées !**

**-Je suis sûr que Dick adore ses phrases clichées.** Dit le blond en feuilletant le manuel, vitesse accélérée. **_"Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru être au paradis."_ Hal, ce livre est pire que Wally.**

 **-Soit, si cet ouvrage ne convient pas à ces messires, je souhaiterai alors le reprendre pour mon usage personnel.** Harold fit une sorte révérence avant d'essayer d'attraper le livre.

 **-Un cadeau est un cadeau.** Barry referma le bouquin en un claquement, le mettant hors de porter de Hal avant de l'emballer proprement en une demie-seconde. **Et puis, j'ai envie de voir comment tu vas te défendre quand Iris va savoir pour ce cadeau.**

**-Tu es sadique.**

**-Je sais, je le cache bien hein ?** Flash eut un petit sourire. **D'ailleurs, en parlant de cacher.** Dit-il avant de filer dans sa chambre, là où il avait rangé les pulls -pour être sûr que Hal ne les lance pas par l'une des fenêtres de sa maison- et revint avec un chandelier à neuf branches, l'un des symboles d'Hanoukka.

 **-Une Hanoukkia ?!** S'étonna Hal. **Où t'as trouvé ça ?!**

 **-Quand on était dans la Galerie de Central et que tu étais en admiration devant la vitrine d'une boutique de vins, je suis aller chez l'antiquaire en face, le plus grand des hasards à fait que je suis tombé dessus. Je me suis dit que ça serrait une bonne idée d'en avoir une.** Expliqua-t-il en posant le chandelier sur la table du salon. **Tu n'as qu'à l'allumer le temps que je ramène la nourriture.**

Sans bouger du canapé, le Green Lantern attrapa des allumettes à l'aide de son anneau vert, qui traînaient sur un meuble, pour allumer les bougies de l'Hanoukkia pendant que plateaux de nourriture et boissons étaient posés sur la même table. Et quand Hal finit sa petite tâche, Barry profita pour lui faire enfiler le pull vert qu'il avait acheté avant. Le brun voulut protester mais le sourire que lui offrit Flash fit fondre toutes ses protestations.  
  
 **-C'est juste pour te faire plaisirs alors. S** oupira-t-il en mettant correctement ses bras dans les manches, il faut avouer que le vêtement est doux, à défaut d'être joli. **Et interdiction de dire à qui que ce soit que j'ai porté ça ! Compris ?!**

 **-C'est promis !** Rigola Barry, enfilant son pull rouge à lui avant de sauter sur son canapé, attrapant un bol rempli de soufganiyots, rien que pour lui, et son lait de poule.

Les deux amis commencèrent alors de parler de tout et de rien, les missions spatiales de Hal, les entraînements de Barry avec Wally, se lancèrent dans un débat pour savoir si oui ou non, le bouc que Green Arrow se laisse pousser le rend plus classe. Une soirée banale, et ça leur convenait, juste être tout les deux, assis sous la couette, sur le canapé à manger et parler.  
  
Au furent et à mesure que le temps passait, un silence confortable remplaça leurs conversations, alors qu'il commençait à piquer du nez, Flash décida d'allumer la télévision, pour le maintenir éveillé au moins jusqu'à minuit. Et Hal profita que le blond soit concentré, à chercher une chaîne intéressante, pour le regarder. Tout le monde imagine que les speedsters débordent d'énergie, et c'est vrai, ils sont toujours à courir partout, vivre à cent à l'heure, mais c'est tout autre chose le soir, ils sont complètement éteints, comme en veille pour recharger leur batterie. Le Green Lantern se sentait privilégié de pouvoir observer cette fatigue qui rendait Barry encore plus doux, avec sa petite voix endormie, ses yeux d'un bleu brillant qui devenaient étincelants. Bon sang, ce mec est une peluche vivante ! Le genre de peluche que découvre un enfant le soir de Noël en déballant ses cadeaux, cette peluche que l'enfant va serrer dans ses bras, dormir avec, rêver avec. Hal avait envie d'être ce gosse, que Barry soit sa peluche et le serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Et il décida qu'il était temps d'oser, il entoura son ami avec ses bras et retomba avec sur le canapé. Les voilà donc tout les deux allongés, Hal étreignant avec force le blond qui avait à présent un visage rouge pivoine.  
  
 **-Hal, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Demanda Flash en relevant la tête du torse de son ami pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, échec puisque le brun avait fermé les siens.

**-Chut, dors.**

**-Q-Quoi ?! Mais il n'est que 23h45 ! Et je ne suis pas fatigué !**

**-23h48 pour être exact. En temps normal, à cette heure-ci, tu dors. Sur ton bureau de travail, certes, mais tu dors. Et à chaque Noël, tu me fais le coup, tu commences à t'endormir vers minuit, je te dit d'aller te coucher, tu prétends ne pas être fatigué et restes sur le canapé. Au final, tu tombes de fatigue ici et le lendemain, je t'entends te plaindre parce que tu es courbaturé de partout. Alors cette année, on change. On dort maintenant, et demain, Green Lantern et Flash iront en pleine forme faire une distribution de cadeau.**

Barry ne savait pas quoi répondre, une partie de lui n'avait plus d'arguments à proposer contre les faits, réels, qu'exposait le brun. Et l'autre partie remerciait la magie de Noël d'avoir fait de Hal son matelas pour une soirée. En temps normal, il aurait écouté sa timidité et se serait relevé mais ce soir, le blond décida qu'il était temps de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus et profiter. Il resta donc là quelques minutes à regarder son ami, les traits doux de son visage, sentir sa cage thoracique s'abaisser et se relever doucement sous lui, ainsi que son cœur qui battait à un rythme régulier, calme.  
  
Se relevant sur ses bras, Barry fit en sorte de s'installer pour que Hal et lui dorment confortablement, puis vint caler sa tête dans le creux qu'il y avait entre le cou et l'épaule du brun, l'étreignant à son tour en passant ses bras entre le canapé et le dos de la Lantern.  
  
 **-Joyeux Hanoukka Hal.** Marmonna-t-il

 **-Joyeux Noël Barry.** Lui répondit le Green Lantern, remontant la couverture sur eux deux, caressant avec amour le dos du blond.

Hal aurait dû oser depuis bien longtemps, il y a des choses de choses qui auraient dû être faites mais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage pour. Alors avec toute la volonté qui l'habitait, il commença à faire mentalement une liste de bonnes résolutions pour le nouvel an. Des résolutions qui concernaient un beau blond aux yeux bleus et qui pouvaient changer sa vie en bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui seront arrivés à la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Le deuxième est déjà écrit et ne devrait pas tarder mais j'attend d'écrire la fin de troisième pour le poster. Comme dit précédemment, n'hésitez surtout pas à faire des remarques, je prend TOUTS. Merci encore et à une prochaine j'espère !


	2. Peluche

Barry soupira, une fumée blanche sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il remontait son écharpe rouge jusqu'à son nez, il avait froid. Certes, l'hiver rude du Missouri y était un peu pour quelque chose, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le réchauffer, pas les lumières chaleureuses de Noël qui décoraient Central City; ni les rires des enfants jouant dans la neige; pas même le chocolat chaud brûlant que Barry avait pris en sortant du travail. Le travail. Le blond aime ce qu'il fait mais voir des scènes d'homicides défiler toute la journée peut donner un coup blues.  
  
Aujourd'hui, Allen et ses collègues ont dû se rendre sur une scène de meurtre et suicide; un père de famille, dépressif et croulant sous les dettes, décidé à mettre fin à ses jours, emportant sa femme et l'un de ses enfants avec lui. L'homme avait utilisé un CZ 2075 RAMI et tira d'abord sur son épouse, deux balles dans le poumon gauche, elle est morte étouffée par son propre sang. Il est ensuite monté à l'étage, allant d'abord dans la chambre de l'aîné des deux enfants, ce dernier écoutait de la musique, elle tournait encore sur l'ordinateur quand l'équipe de médecins légistes est arrivée. Ce pauvre adolescent n'avait pas entendu les coups de feu, ni son père entrer, étant en plus dos à la porte de sa chambre. Il est mort d'une balle dans la tête, écroulé sur son bureau, son sang s'était répandu sur ses différents livres et cahiers de cours. Quand au petit dernier de tout juste sept ans, il jouait dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussé et quand il en est sorti, trouva le corps de sa mère pendant que son père se dirigeait à l'étage. Pris par la peur, il est allé se cacher dans le garage, se glissant dans la cale qui permettait de faire la vidange sur la voiture familiale. Le père l'aurait apparemment longuement cherché dans toute la maison, avant de renoncer à tuer son dernier fils. Il s'est ensuite tiré une balle dans la tête, cette dernière est entrée entre la mâchoire et la gorge pour ressortir à l'arrière du crâne. Le petit survivant aurait attendu un certain temps après le dernier coup de feu avant de sortir de sa cachette pour courir en pleure chez une voisine qui s'est empressée d'appeler la police.

  
Voilà ce qui avait donné le blues à Barry en cette joyeuse période de l'année, la réalité. La vie continue d'avancer, avec ou sans nous, les meurtres ne vont pas s'arrêter parce que nous sommes le 28 décembre. Le jeune médecin légiste était dégoutté de voir la liste des orphelins de Central City se rallonger, alors qu'un enfant ne devrait être triste, surtout pas pendant les fêtes de Noël.  
  
Le blond soupira de nouveau alors qu'il enfonçait sa clé dans la serrure de la porte de la petite maison de banlieue, et s'étonna quand il constata qu'elle était ouverte. Aurait-il oublié de la fermer en partant précipitamment ce matin pour tenter de rattraper son retard? Non, même en retard, il prend quand même le temps de tout faire correctement. Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs, la porte aussi était ouverte quand il découvrit le cadavre de sa mère. Prudemment, il entra sur la pointe des pieds dans sa propre maison et s'étonna quand il aperçut des sons venant de la télévision. Sérieusement, qui serait assez bête pour entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un et ensuite regarder des émissions?! L'image d'un pilote à la volonté inébranlable s'imposa dans son esprit, ce dernier n'a pas d'appartement actuellement, Barry ne serait pas étonné de le voir allongé dans son canapé, une bière en main et en regardant de vieux dessins animés. Le blond ne pouvait pas exclure la possibilité que cela soit un simple inconnu ou ennemis du Flash mais l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami pris le dessus sur les pensées rationnelles; Hal était parti pendant la nuit de Noël, une urgence à Oa apparemment, le brun n'avait pas voulu réveiller Barry qui dormait comme un loir, il ne lui avait laissé qu'un mot qui avait rendu le blond très gêné:  
  
 _"Bonjour Belle aux bois dormant_  
  
 _Les Schtroumpfs ne connaissant pas le concept de Noël, ils m'ont demandé de venir jusqu'à Oa pour encore réparer une de leurs bêtises. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir alors ne m'attends pas vraiment pour le reste des fêtes._  
  
 _Hal_  
  
 _Ps: Désolé de prévenir comme ça mais tu étais trop mignon avec ton petit filet de bave sur le menton, te réveiller aurait été un crime! "_  
  
Impatient de pouvoir revoir le Green Lantern, Barry s'autorisa a utiliser ses pouvoirs, entrant rapidement dans le salon, il a enfin vu une touffe de cheveux bruns, ondulés et si familières dépassée du dossier de son canapé. Hal était bien de retour, en un seul morceau et retombant en enfance devant "Bip bip et Coyote".  
  
 **-Je vais vraiment finir par porter plainte pour effraction si tu continues.** Dit-il en posant ses bras sur le dos du canapé  
  
Hal sursauta et se retourna vivement, n'ayant pas entendu le propriétaire de la maison rentrer, avant de lui lancer l'un de ses sourires étincelants, ceux qui font fondre Barry.  
  
 **-Allons, tu perdrais ton temps, j'ai même plus de quoi payer une amende!**  
  
 **-Pour te faire pardonner, tu pourrais prendre mes tours de garde à la Tour de Guet.**  
  
\- **Ah, si y a que ça pour te faire plaisirs!** Rigola le brun, regardant son meilleur ami se débarrasser de ses affaires de travail, prendre aussi une bière -Hal s'étant déjà servi- et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés à une vitesse un peu plus élevée que la normale. **Alors, je t'ai pas trop manqué?** Demanda-t-il pour taquiner.  
  
Barry avait de hurler "OUI!", quand la Lantern partait, il avait l'impression d'être un drogué en manque, attendre que son ami revienne était toujours insupportable et douloureux, mais Flash pensait que ça en valait le coup car à chaque retour de Hal, une chaleur douce et agréable envahissait le Speedster. Mais Barry n'osait pas, préférant garder tout ça en lui et entrer dans le jeu du brun.  
  
 **-Attends, tu es entrain de me demander si le squatteur qui occupait en permanence mon canapé et vidait tout le temps mon réfrigérateur m'a manqué? Laisses moi réfléchir ....** Barry fit semblant de réfléchir, levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire joueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
  
 **-Oh, vos propos** **me** **blesse, M.Allen.** Hal exagéra une pose dramatique avant de recevoir un gentil coup de coude de la part du Flash.

 **-Evidemment que tu m'as manqué, la question ne se pose même pas.** Répondit joyeusement Barry.  
  
Hal lui souri de nouveau de toutes ses dents, puis quelque chose sembla lui revenir à l'esprit et il se pencha pour attraper quelque chose sur le côté droit du canapé, là où Barry ne pouvait pas voir. Le brun en sorti un sac de cours en papier et le tendit à son ami.  
  
 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Le blond attrapa avec méfiance le sac, espérant que Hal ne lui ai pas encore ramené une bêtise de l'espace, ou pire, un être vivant.  
  
 **-Regardes dedans au lieu de demander.**  
  
Doucement, Barry ouvrir le sac, déchirant un peu le papier, et découvrit un ours en peluche au pelage brun très clair, presque blond et avec un nœud papillon rouge autours du cou.  
  
 **-On va dire que c'est ton cadeau de Noël en retard!**  
  
 **-Mais pourquoi tu m'as acheté ça?** Demanda Flash, caressant la petite peluche, c'est qu'elle était très douce et si mignonne!  
  
 **-Je sais pas vraiment, elle me faisait penser à toi.** Répondit Hal, haussant les épaules.  
  
\- **Un moi?**  
  
 **-Ouais, le brun clair pour tes cheveux, tu as le même petit nœud papillon rouge, puis je trouve que ton prénom ressemble à ours en anglais.**  
  
Barry explosa de rire, c'est bien la première fois qu'on le compare à un ours en peluche, et certainement la dernière, il n'y a que Hal pour faire ça. Mais Barry trouve aussi cela tellement tellement mignon.  
  
 **-Ça te plaît ? Ou non ?** Demanda Green Lantern, hésitant sur la façon d'interpréter le rire de Barry.  
  
 **-Oui, ça me plait beaucoup.** Souri le blond, remontant la bonne humeur de Hal et le rendant fier de son idée de cadeau.  
  
Barry se leva au canapé, la peluche toujours entre ses mains, et commença à s'avancer vers l'escalier pour aller poser le petit ours dans sa chambre quand Hal l'interpella de nouveau.  
  
 **-Au faite, il y a Oliver qui fait une fête pour le nouvel an ....**  
  
Flash soupira en montant ses escaliers, souriant quand même. Voilà pourquoi Hal lui a acheté la peluche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, c'est plutôt court, désolée ! Voyez cela plus comme une transition qu'un chapitre. D'ailleurs, j'ai presque finis le troisième mais j'ai des examens donc je sais pas quand je vais pouvoir le finir, désolée :/  
> J'espère que cela vous a quand même plus (normalement, la peluche doit vous attendrir hé hé ~) et à bientôt j'espère ^^


	3. Nouvel an

**-Barryyy, je trouve pas ma veste !**

Barry soupira alors qui finissait de lacer ses chaussures, Hal s'avère être un véritable enfant quand ils sortent, demandant toujours où sont ses affaires. Il se leva et alla vers le placard à l'entrée, décrocha la fameuse veste d'un cintre et la tendit à son ami.

**-Comme à chaque fois, elle est rangée Hal.**

**-Merci maman.** Dit le pilote en enfilant sa veste d'aviateur et sortant de la maison.

 **-Tu vas quand même pas la mettre ? Tu portes un costume.** Barry ferma à clé la porte et suivi Hal, les deux hommes allant quelques rues plus loin pour que Hal puisse utiliser discrètement son anneau de Green Lantern et les transporter jusqu'à chez Oliver et Dinah.

 **-Et toi, tu as mis tes baskets.** Répondit-il en enfilant son costume de héro et fabriquant un fauteuil moelleux pour Barry avec sa bague.

**-Oui, parce que je ne compte pas courir de Star City à Central City, avec une personne alcoolisée sur le dos et des chaussures cirées.**

**-Qui te dit que je vais être bourré ?**

**-Hal...tu es sur le point de fêter le jour de l'an avec Oliver Queen. Tu vas forcément être bourré à la fin de la soirée.**

Barry ne sait plus combien de fois on l'a appelé en milieu de nuit parce que le Green Lantern, toujours accompagné de Green Arrow, avait trop bu pour rentrer dans son appartement ou à Central City. Les deux amis en soirée et ensemble étaient juste...intenables.

D'un certain côté, Barry comprend pourquoi Dinah a convaincu Oliver de fêter la nouvelle année chez eux, comme ça, elle n'aura pas à le ramener ivre, c'était une idée ingénieuse, peut-être devrait-il faire la même à la prochaine fête ?

En jetant un coup d’œil vers le sol, Flash remarqua qu'ils survolaient un désert, peut-être étaient-ils déjà vers l'Utah ou le Nevada ? Impossible de le dire, il faut dire que Barry ne s'était pas vraiment concentré sur le voyage, il était plus plongé dans ses pensées qui alternaient entre la soirée et Hal.

Barry se surprit ensuite à observer le Green Lantern, à regarder ses cheveux brun ondulant face au vent, son sourire heureux quand il volait, il est beau. Le blond rougit de gêne à cette pensée, dire le contraire serait de la mauvaise foi. Mais en même temps, c'est Hal Jordan bon sang ! Hal Jordan avec son sourire ravageur, Hal Jordan avec sa jovialité, Hal Jordan avec sa peau bronzée et son corps sculpté ! Même en mettant ses sentiments de côté et en étant le plus objectif que possible, il y a qu'un mot qui venait à l'esprit de Barry pour décrire son meilleur ami, "beau". Il y a bien le mot "sexy" qui tenta de s'imposer avec quelques images qui firent encore plus rougir le blond, ce n'est tellement pas son genre de penser à ça.

Alors qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, Barry senti son fauteuil vert bouger et devenir...un tapis. Il regarda ensuite Green Lantern qui abordait un large sourire taquin, ce genre de sourire qu'il a quand il est sur le point de faire une bêtise.

 **-Hal, n'espère même pas... .** Menaça Barry, en vain car le brun commença à chanter.

**-Je vais t'offrir un monde, aux mille et une splendeur !***

**-Harold, arrêtes.** Le blond essaya de cacher les rougeurs de son visage derrière sa main, riant quand même à la blague.

**-Dis-moi Princesse, n'as-tu jamais laissé parler ton cœur ?***

**-Le cœur n'est qu'une pompe pour le sang, il ne sert à rien dans les décisions.**

**-Barry, petit nerd, tu es un tueur de fun !** Soupira la Lantern, volant à côté du tapis et croisant les bras. **Tu aurais pu me laisser faire ma dernière blague de l'année !**

Flash rigola franchement, se penchant un peu pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Hal.

**-Je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion d'en faire pleins d'autres avant minuit.**

**-Tu n'as pas tort.** Sourit-il.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur, tout les deux parlant et riant tranquillement. Et quand les lumières de Star City apparurent au loin, Barry fut presque déçu, il aurait aimé que leur moment à deux soit plus long et était presque mécontent de partager son Hal avec d'autres gens.

Bon sang, depuis quand il "partage" Hal ? Et depuis quand c'est "son" Hal ?!

 **-Génial, je deviens jaloux et possessif.** Pensa ironiquement Barry alors que la maison des Queen se dessinait à l'horizon.

\---

 **-Eh bien, on a failli vous attendre !** S'écria Oliver, accueillant Hal avec une accolade alors que Dinah accueillait Barry en lui faisant la bise.

 **-C'est à cause de Barry.** Tenta de mentir la Lantern, l'excuse étant crédible vu que le Flash était connu pour ses nombreux retards.

 **-Menteur, c'est toi qui ne trouvais pas ta veste.** Se défendit Barry.

 **-Le principal, c'est que vous soyez arrivés**. Calma la jeune femme, prenant le bras de son mari, tout les deux guidant ensuite leurs invités vers la fête.

Tout se déroulait dans la salon décoré pour l’occasion, plusieurs sièges mis à disposition pour les invités et un grand buffet au fond de la salle, Dinah s'est assurée qu'il y ai assez de nourriture, même pour l'appétit du Speedster qui la remerciait déjà d'avoir pensé à lui. Et enfin, une porte de verre qui menait vers une terrasse et le jardin, l'échappatoire de Barry quand il aura atteint son quota d’interactions sociales pour la journée, bien qu'il n'y ai pas tant que ça de gens.

Tout de suite, Ollie emmena Hal vers les boissons, laissant en plan Dinah et Barry.

 **-Eh bien, il semblerait qu'encore une fois, tu vas être mon cavalier de soirée Barry !** Dit la jeune femme en souriant, soupirant quand elle vit son mari proposer déjà une bouteille de rhum au Green Lantern. **On va grignoter ?**

 **-Avec plaisirs.** Répondit chaleureusement Flash, laissant Black Canary le prendre par le bras pour se diriger vers le buffet.

\---

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Hal ne se décide à savoir où était Barry, il le chercha alors du regard. C'est Oliver qui lui dit où se trouvait Flash, ayant remarqué que son ami cherchait quelqu'un et devinant tout de suite que ce "quelqu'un", c'était Barry. Il était toujours en compagnie de Dinah, entre une fenêtre et le buffet, discutant tranquillement avec elle.

Le Green Lantern resta là à le regarder, un doux sourire se formant sur son visage quand il le vit rire. Même loin, le rire de Barry résonna dans l'esprit de Hal, il le connaissait par cœur et, aux oreilles de Hal, même les chefs-d’œuvres de Beethoven n'étaient rien face à la douce et claire mélodie qu'est le rire de Barry.

Hal fut sortit de sa contemplation par un léger coup de coude de la part d'Oliver.

 **-Il a l'air de s'amuser.** Dit-il en désignant Barry avec son menton.

 **-Normal, Dinah est avec lui.** Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules, buvant une gorgée de son champagne.

**-Ça n'a pas du être facile de le persuader de venir ce soir.**

**-Il était un peu réticent au début, mais avec une peluche et mon regard de chiot, il a cédé. Il cède toujours à ce regard.**

**-Hum, il cède donc à ton regard de chiot... .** Répéta Ollie, comme si il notait cela pour lui-même.

 **-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.** Dit Hal, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son ami.

Green Arrow ignora complètement la réponse de Green Lantern, enchaînant sur une autre remarque.

**-Son costume lui va plutôt bien.**

**-Ouais... mais je préfère quand il porte le T-shirt Green Lantern.** Répondit Hal, même si il était d'accord pour dire que Barry était beau avec ce costume. Bon sang, Barry est tout le temps beau même avec d'horribles vêtements.

 **-Attends, il a un T-shirt de toi ?!** S'étonna l'archer.

 **-Ouais, j'ai voulu lui faire une blague pour son anniversaire en lui offrant ce T-shirt mais apparemment, il l'aime bien et s'en sert même comme pyjama.** Hal gloussa en regardant son meilleur ami et en repensant au matin où il était arrivé à Central City sans prévenir et avait trouvé Barry encore endormi avec juste ce T-shirt et un caleçon.

 **-Donc, tu es entrain de même dire que _Barry Allen_ dort avec un T-shirt qui _te_ représente ?** **Intéressant.** Nota de nouveau Oliver en regardant son ami.

 **-J'aime pas le regard plein de sous-entendus que tu me lances là.** Répliqua Hal, bien plus sur la défensive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**-Hé, du calme mon pote, je ne fais que constater.**

Hal ne dit rien, se contentant de finir son verre d'une traite, un peu agacé par Oliver.

 **-Ça fait juste très couple d'adolescents**. Murmura presque Green Arrow, faisant s'étouffer Hal avec les dernières gouttes de son champagne.

 **-On avait dit qu'on parlerait plus de ça !** S'énerva Hal.

Il y a quelques temps, après une soirée bien arrosée avec l'archer, Hal lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert et dit les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Barry pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, l'alcool avait délié sa langue. Le lendemain matin, Hal priait Dieu de faire passer son mal de tête, et qu'Ollie ne se souvienne de rien. Dieu n'a répondu à aucunes de ses demandes.

 **-Aller mec ! Il va bien falloir que tu fasses quelque chose à un moment !** Dit Oliver

Hal ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas envie. A la place, il attrapa un autre verre en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, puis reporta son regard vers Barry qui rigolait encore, ça le calma un peu. Ouais, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\---

La soirée était tranquille, au grand bonheur de Barry. Il était juste un peu déçu que Hal l'ai laissé aussi rapidement, pas que la compagnie de Dinah le dérange, loin de là ! Il adorait parler avec la jeune femme, elle était intéressante et gentille, mais il aurait voulu que son meilleur ami et béguin lui consacre un peu temps.

Barry avait décroché de la discussion, il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, hormis Hal qui rigolait avec Oliver. Il glissa hors du temps pour profiter un peu plus de cette image de Hal souriant alors que le rire du brun résonnait automatiquement dans sa tête. Le rire de Hal était un rire puissant et sincère, Barry aimait bien le comparé à une chanson de jazz, imprévisible et unique. En faite, le rire de Hal était comme lui.

Le blond revenait petit à petit dans le temps présent quand Dinah remarqua qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Curieuse, elle suivit son regard et sourit doucement quand elle remarqua que Barry observait Green Lantern.

 **-Tu le dévores des yeux, tu sais ?** Dit-elle en se retournant vers Flash.

Bien qu'il était toujours plongé dans son observation, les oreilles de Barry entendirent quand même la remarque et son visage devint complètement rouge de gêne alors que Dinah ricanait.

 **-Ce...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !** Tenta de mentir Barry.

**-Oh si, c'est bien ce que je crois. Tu sais, je pense que Hal aussi t'aime plus qu'en amis.**

**-Sérieusement ?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la blonde

 **-Oui, il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde.** Dit-elle regardant Hal.

Barry suivit le regard de Dinah et croisa finalement celui de Hal qui les regardait. Tout de suite, le brun détourna le regard pour reparler à Ollie, faisant comme si de rien n'était, et un petit sentiment de déception s'installa dans le cœur de Barry, ce n'est pas comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passe. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir les rougeurs qui sont apparues sur les joues de Hal.

 **-Vous êtes juste trop timides tout les deux.** Soupira Dinah, elle lui lança ensuite un regard qui voulait dire "il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose à un moment".

Barry inspira et relâcha un gros soupir. Ouais, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\---

Barry avait atteint ses limites, il fallait qu'il sorte et qu'il reste quelques instants dans un endroit silencieux. Depuis sa discutions avec Dinah, le pauvre était très mal à l'aise et n'aimait vraiment pas ce sentiment, alors quand la jeune femme s'excusa pour partir saluer une connaissance, Barry sauta sur l'occasion pour sortir par la porte de verre qui menait au balcon et jardin.

La remarque de Dinah traînait encore dans son esprit et le dérangeait, le faite qu'elle est remarquée aussi le dérangeait, et surtout, ce qu'il le tracassait le plus, c'est à la vitesse à laquelle a Hal a détourné le regard, est-ce que lui aussi se doute de quelque chose ? Après tout, si Dinah a pu deviner ses sentiments pour Hal, d'autres personnes peuvent le faire, c'est vrai que depuis Noël, il s'était relâché et observait son ami de plus en plus et de moins en moins discrètement. Et si Hal l'a remarqué, ça va peut-être le dégoutté et s'éloigner de Barry ?

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, en se retournant, il vit que c'était Hal, deux verres en mains et qu'il venait vers lui. Le hasard est doué pour faire des mauvais timings parfois.

 **-Mec, tu veux mourir de froid ?** Demanda le brun en grelottant, donnant aussi un verre à Barry. **Il doit faire 8°c (46°F) !**

**-Il fait bien plus froid à Central City, et mon métabolisme de Speedster fait de moi un véritable chauffage.**

**-Quand même, t'aurais pu aller t'isoler dans une pièce où il fait chaud ! Je te préviens, si je tombe malade, tu devras t'occuper de moi, et je suis très chiant quand je suis malade !**

**-Plus que d'habitude ? C'est possible ?** Dit Barry pour taquiner son ami, ne pensant pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il venait de dire.

**-Ah. Ah. Très drôle.**

Un silence agréable se posa entre eux alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leur vers, observant le ciel étoilé de Star City, et appréciant le calme du jardin de Queen.

 **-Alors, tu réfléchis à quoi ?** Demanda Barry en regardant Hal replacer ses mèches de cheveux correctement pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'ils sont dehors.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je réfléchis ?**

**-Tu as un toc, quand tu n'es pas confiant, tu joues avec tes cheveux.**

**-Woah, tu me connais mieux que ma mère.** Répondit Jordan, très surprit que le blond ai remarqué ça.

 **-Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu vis chez moi, évidemment que je te connais par cœur.** Gloussa Barry. **Alors, qu'est-ce qui fait peur au plus intrépide des Green Lanterns ?**

Hal soupira bruyamment, bon sang, pourquoi Barry devait-il être aussi intelligent ? Et pourquoi il avait ce fichu toc ?! Et le mignon Speedster n'allait pas le laisser tranquille tant que Hal n'aurait pas dit. Le brun mourrait d'envie de dire à Barry ses sentiments pour se sentir plus léger, mais il craignait la réaction de son meilleur ami. Le blond est la seule personne qui ne le voit pas comme un cas désespéré, qui essaye de le comprendre et ne le traite pas comme un idiot, alors le perdre serait la pire chose pour Hal, il préférait renoncer à l'anneau que de voir Barry disparaître de sa vie.

Aussi vite qu'il pu, Hal chercha un plan pour se sortir de là; il pourrait dire la vérité mais sans préciser que c'est de Barry qu'il parle ? Ou alors il saute par dessus le balcon en espérant se casser le bras pour changer de sujet ? Ouais, non, le premier plan est mieux. Détournant le regard de Barry, Hal leva ses yeux chocolat vers le ciel, prenant son courage à deux mains.

**-Je suis amoureux.**

Il entendit un "Oh" surprit venant de Barry et lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne puisse pausé une question.

 **-C'est pas Carol. C'est...un homme.** Hal hésita, Barry n'est pas du genre à juger l'orientation sexuelle mais un doute s'était quand même installé dans l'esprit de Hal.

 **-Je suis content pour toi. Comment est-il ?** Le brun pouvait presque entendre de la déception dans la réponse de Barry, mais ses oreilles devaient lui jouer un tour.

**-Parfait. C'est la personne la plus gentille, la douce et la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais rencontré. C'est ce genre de gars que tu ne peux que aimer et vouloir protéger. Il est un peu maladroit et timide mais ça le rend si mignon. Il se préoccupe de moi, m'écoute et ne rejette pas tout la misère du monde sur moi. C'est un véritable ange tombé du ciel.**

Barry pouvait voir les yeux de Hal s'illuminer au fur et à mesure que le brun décrivait cette personne avec tant d'amour dans sa voix. Il était jaloux, son cœur lui faisait mal, comme si quelqu'un l'écrasait. Mais voir son meilleur ami si heureux était le plus important. Et il voulait à tout pris savoir qui mettait Hal dans cet état, alors, tout en craquant les doigts de ses mains, Barry posa d'autres questions.

**-Je le connais ?**

Hal ne répondit pas tout de suite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et son regard fuyait de droite à gauche. Okey, Barry le connait.

 **-...Peut-être.** Hal avait presque murmuré sa réponse.

**-Il ressemble à quoi ?**

Le brun hésita de nouveau, Barry se demanda presque si Hal ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux chocolat le doute, le regret et un peu de peur avant que Jordan ne ferme les yeux, soupirant encore. Et quand il les rouvrit, il y avait son habituelle détermination de Green Lantern qui y brûlait.

**-Il est un tout petit peu plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux sont doux et sont aussi doré que l'or, son sourire sincère est plus éclatant que le soleil et...et il a de magnifiques yeux bleu comme l'océan où j'adore me noyer.**

Hal ne regarda pas Barry. Il avait laissé ses stupides sentiments prendre le dessus sur son plan initial et maintenant, Hal était sûr que le blond avait tout compris, le silence qui suivit entre eux en était la preuve suffisante. Mais au moins, Barry n'avait pas cherché d'excuse pour partir, ni dit de "non" catégorique. Hal avait-il une chance ? Il voulait savoir.

 **-Et toi, à quoi tu réfléchis ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **-Quoi ?** Barry lui avait répondu avait une petite voix presque cassée. Okey, il enregistrait encore les mots de Hal.

**-Quand je faisait mon monologue, t'as craqué tes doigts. Tu fais ça à chaque fois que tu réfléchis. C'est _ton_ toc .**

**-Comment tu sais ça ?!**

**-Meilleurs amis et on vit sous le même toit, tu te souviens ?** Répondit Hal avec un petit sourire effronté.

Barry laissa échapper un petit rire, levant lui aussi les yeux vers le ciel, ainsi qu'un soupir.

 **-Moi aussi, je suis amoureux**.

**-Il est comment ?**

**-C'est la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse. Il intrépide, dit tout haut ce qu'il pense et son courage n'a pas de limite, on pourrait presque croire qu'il n'a peur de rien, même pas de la mort, ce qui est problématique parfois.**

Hal gloussa. Ouais, presque sans peur.

**-Ça doit pas être facile tout les jours avec lui.**

**-Oh non, loin de là.** Affirma Barry. **Mais je l'aime pour ça, quand je suis avec lui, toutes mes peurs s'en vont, je me sens en sécurité. Il est comme un phare qui éclaire mes journées.**

Hal se rapprocha, leur épaule se touchaient.

**-Je le connais ?**

**-Ouais.**

**-Et physiquement ?**

**-Il est magnifique. Un peu plus petit que moi mais plus musclé, et il a naturellement un bronzage de californien. J'adore glisser ma main dans ses cheveux brun et ondulés, ils sont si doux. Son sourire est ravageur et il fait fondre mon cœur à chaque fois. Ses yeux semblent toujours défier le monde mais sans méchanceté, ils sont comme le chocolat et si chauds.**

Barry finit en tournant la tête vers Hal, tout les deux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, avec un petit sourire.

 **-Pas aussi parfait que le mien mais il a l'air bien votre amoureux.** Dit Hal.

**-Si le tiens est si parfait et te rends si heureux, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas encore avec lui ?**

**-Parce que j'attend juste un signe de lui.**

**-Et si il te donne un signe, que vas-tu faire ?**

Leur voix étaient basses, presque comme des murmures. Hal baissa quelques instants les yeux sur les lèvres rosées de Barry, elles avaient l'air si douces.

**-Je l'embrasserais. Je l'embrasserais avec tout l'amour que j'ai.**

**-Alors fais-le.** Chuchota encore plus bas Barry, rapprochant sa tête vers Hal et l'inclinant un peu sur le côté.

Hal s'approcha aussi, mettant une main sur le joue de Barry et l'autre sur sa taille, pendant que le blond passait ses bras autours de son torse. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre alors que leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent, et quand Hal osa fermer la distance qui les séparait, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait être certainement jamais aussi satisfait d'embrasser quelqu'un que Barry. Les lèvres de Barry étaient aussi douces et parfaites que lui.

Au fur et à mesure, le baiser timide s'intensifia, les bouches s'ouvrirent et les langues commencèrent à danser ensemble, chacun apprenant le goût de l'autre. Et c'est à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer à nouveau, toujours torse contre torse, enlacés. Tout les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, haletant un peu, les rougeurs sur la peau blanche de Barry se voyant plus que celles sur la peau hâlée de Hal.

 **-Alors ?** Demanda timidement Barry. **Maintenant que tu as embrassé ton amoureux, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

Hal baissa le regard, hésitant sur qu'il allait répondre. Alors Barry plaça une main rassurante sur la joue du brun.

**-Je...je pense que je lui demanderais si il est vraiment sûr de vouloir une personne comme moi comme petit-ami.**

**-Je pense que cette personne est sûr à 100% de te vouloir comme petit-ami. Je dirais même que tu ferais d'elle la personne la plus heureuse du monde.**

Un doux sourire s'installa sur leur visage, tout les deux se regardant avec amour et heureux de s'être enfin réunit.

**-Barry ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je t'aime.**

Le sourire du Speedster s’agrandit, et alors qu'il attrapait le visage de Hal avec ses mains pour l'embrasser, il répondit:

**-Je t'aime aussi Hal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici (particulièrement à Ceeloilights, tu es adorable ! ^^) attendez vous par contre à un tout petit bonus ! ;)
> 
> *= cela viens de la chanson "a whole new word" dans Aladdin (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, moi même je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ! XD), c'est les phrases traduites en français, elles correspondent à "I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid, Tell me, princess, now when did, You last let your heart decide?"


End file.
